Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 32
(Mittwoch, 02.06.2011) Behandlung Pater Béarnard klopfte elf Minuten nach der sechsten Stunde an die Schultür und Rakel öffnete ihm. Er schnaufte ordentlich, war sichtlich außer Atem und nickte. "Etwas später geworden." erklärte er japsend. Rakel knickste und meinte "Das macht doch nichts.". Sie bat ihn mit hinauf in den ersten Stock. Auf dem Tisch standen ein Krug Wasser und umgestülpte Becher, darüber hinaus lagen Tücher bereit und die Tiegel mit den Salben und Tinkturen, die der Pater Rakel gegeben hatte. "Wollt ihr etwas Trinken?" fragte Rakel und schenkte ihnen nach der Bejahung Wasser in die Becher. Als sie am Tisch saßen und der erste Durst gestillt war, fragte der Pater "Wie geht es dem Arm generell? Kraft, Beweglichkeit?". Rakel erklärte "Ich trage ihn vorsichtshalber noch im Tuch, wie ihr seht. Aber er kribbelt.". "Macht ihr leichte Übungen damit oder gar nichts?" fragte er. "Bisher versuche ich, gar nichts mit ihm zu machen. Sollte ich mit leichten Übungen anfangen?". Der Pater nickte. "Nicht über die Schmerzgrenze hinaus, aber leichte Bewegung sollte gehen.". Rakel fragte "Gut. Soll ich ihn dann nicht mehr im Tuch tragen?". "Nehmt das Tuch vorsichtshalber mit zur Entlastung, aber es wäre schon mal ein Anfang." er nickte und setzte dann hinzu "Erstmal antesten und dann langsam die Zeiten ausdehnen.". "Gut, ich wäre auch zu Euch gekommen." sagte Rakel. "Oh, ich bin ganz froh, wenn ich auch mal andere Orte sehe." erklärte der Pater und schaute sich erneut um. Rakel nahm den Arm vorsichtig aus dem Tuch und ließ ihn dann hängen. Der Pater erzählte von einer seltsamen Einladung, die ihm heute eine Dame gemacht habe, die er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, eine Einladung zum Essen. Rakel rollte bei der Unterhaltung den Ärmel herauf und zog das Verbandende aus den Schichten und begann damit, den Verband abzuwickeln. Pater Béarnard öffnete die Tasche und zupfte sich die Handschuhe aus. "Ich weiß noch nicht was ich davon halten soll, ehrlich gesagt." erklärte er und reinigte sich die Hände mit einem streng riechenden Flascheninhalt. Dann wendete er seine Gedanken Rakels Wunde zu und fragte "Wie oft wechselt ihr noch den Verband?". "Morgens und abends." gab Rakel zur Antwort. "Immer noch sehr nässend?" fragte er weiter. "Nein, es ist besser geworden. Ein wenig noch. Seht selbst." Auf den untersten Schichten zeichnete sich getrocknete Wundflüssigkeit ab, aber diese war nicht mehr rot und offenbar war auch nicht mehr viel ausgetreten. Der Pater nickte und neigte sich vor, die Wunde erstmal akribisch begutachtend, dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Verband. "Ich verwende Salbe und Tinktur, aber wollte zur Sicherheit gern, dass ihr nochmal einen Blick darauf werft." erklärte Rakel. "Das ist auch vernünftig, aber ich denke, das können wir so beibehalten bis sie vollends geschlossen ist und nicht mehr nässt." sagte der Pater. "Nicht zu viel bewegen, aber immer mal etwas und sei es zumindest mit der Hand.". "Ja gut." sagte Rakel und öffnete und schloss die Hand probeweise. "Habt ihr noch genügend Material?" Rakel nickte. "Ich bin eigentlich hier so etwas wie ... nun.. Ärztin wäre übertrieben. Notfallkrankenschwester vielleicht.". "Sehr gut. Wie ist das.. eigentlich passiert? Im Training?" fragte der Pater. "Äh im Training? Nein, nicht direkt..." Rakel wurde etwas rot. Der Pater angelte sich eine frische Verbandsrolle und Tücher aus der Tasche, jene auf dem Tisch ließ er liegen. "Hattet ihr Streit?" fragte er und nahm dazu auch wieder das Etui und einige Verbandknöllchen raus, griff sich die Tinkturflasche. "Ähm nun ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Euch erzählen darf... vielleicht, wenn ihr es für Euch behaltet." meinte Rakel unsicher. "Beichtgeheimnis.. Schweigepflicht, nennt es wie ihr wollt." er hob einen Mundwinkel. "Ich darf es also auch gar nicht erzählen.". "Na gut" sagte Rakel und erklärte, während der Pater mit der Pinzette den Tupfer aufnahm, diesen tränkte und vorsichtig und recht penibel tupfend die Wunde nochmal reinigte, "Es ist ja eine Kampfkunstschule hier und ich erlerne den Umgang mit Dolchen und einiges weiteres, was meine Meister für wichtig erachten. Nun trat eine Situation ein, wo unser oberster Meister verschwunden war und eine Freundin von diesem entführt worden war. Da wir nur wenige waren, die noch hier waren, sind wir zusammen zur Rettung dieser Freundin aufgebrochen - was uns letztlich auch gelungen ist, nur ging das nicht ohne Kampf von statten. Und dabei hat mir jemand ein Schwert durch den Arm gestochen. Ich kann vermutlich froh sein, dass es so sauber rein und wieder hinaus ging.". Sie schaute konzentriert, während der Pater tupfte. Pater Béarnard nickt langsam und meinte "Auf.. einem Einsatz hätte mir sonst aber auch genügt." Er hob einen Mundwinkel und fügte hinzu "Ihr könnt wirklich sicher sein, ich sage nichts.". Rakel grinste schief. Der Pater legte den Tupfer bei Seite und griff sich das Salbentöpfchen, mit einem Holzspatel aus der Tasche pampte er richtig schön rum. "Nächste Zeit aber bitte keine Rettungen, ja?". "Nur, wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden lässt." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Ah ah, nicht mit dem Arm." wandte der Pater ein. "Ich hoffe stark, dass sich sowas nicht wiederholt." sagte Rakel. Pater Béarnard hangelte sich Verbandtuch und Rolle, legte zunächst das Tuch auf. "Einmal bitte festhalten." bat er Rakel und sie hielt das Tuch fest. Er legte den Verband sorgfältig an. "Hier findet nachher ein Training statt, ich wundere mich, warum sonst noch niemand hier ist." meinte Rakel. "Zu welcher Stunde denn?" fragte der Pater, während er den Verband um Rakels Arm wickelte. "Zur siebten, meine ich. Aber vielleicht auch eine halbe Stunde später.". "Oh, vielleicht warten sie draußen?" vermutete der Pater und schob das Verbandsende unter und nickte. "Fertig.". "Möglich. Danke schön." sagte Rakel. Sie lächelte, betrachtete den Verband und rollte dann den Ärmel wieder darüber. Der Pater räumte die Pinzette wieder ein, die anderen benutzten Sachen schlug er in ein Wachstuch ein und verstaute es in der Tasche. "Wenn ihr zum Essen geladen seit, kann ich Euch wohl nichts anbieten, oder?" fragte Rakel. "Nein, nein.. also.. ich werd das Essen auch lieber zu einem Tee umwandeln. Es..klingt wie doof.. aber alles andere erscheint mir etwas zu.. romantisch.". Rakel nickte und sagte "Ja, kann ich gut verstehen, so von jetzt auf gleich.". Der Pater nickte und hängte sich die Tasche wieder um und leerte rasch den Becher. Rakel packte ihre Salbe und Tinktur auch wieder in eine bereitstehende Umhängetasche. "Nächste Woche werde ich nicht in der Stadt sein. Sollte etwas sein oder sich ändern, Schwester Mikaeli del Varres vertritt mich solange. Sie ist etwas.. speziell.. aber ich denke durchaus recht fähig." erklärte er. "Ah gut. Aber so wie es aussieht, verheilt ja alles ordentlich." sagte Rakel. "Ist auch nur für den Fall der Fälle.". "Ich danke euch sehr für das Wasser und wenn ich wieder da bin, dann gucken wir mal nach Übungen." sagte er. Rakel griff in die Tasche und holte ein kleines Beutelchen hervor. "Das ist für Euch.". Es klimperte leicht nach Münzen darin. Der Pater sah zu dem Beutelchen. Rakel reichte es ihm. "Aber .. ihr sollt das doch nicht.." zögernd ergriff er den Beutel. "Es sind zehn Silberstücke. Ich hoffe das ist vertretbar." sagte Rakel. "Aber das ist doch viel zu viel!" wandte der Pater ein und räusperte sich leise. "Verzeiht. Es.. ist mir nur unangenehm.". "Dann ist die nächste Behandlung mit inbegriffen?" schlug Rakel vor. "Die Nächsten.. Mehrzahl, meint ihr wohl." verbesserte der Pater. "Na gut." meinte Rakel. "Danke sehr, vielen Dank." sagte der Pater und steckte das Beutelchen schließlich ein. "Aber es gibt in der Zuflucht sicher viele Patienten, die nicht bezahlen können. Ich habe, bevor ich hierher kam, auch von der Hand in den Mund gelebt. Ich weiß, wie hart das sein kann." erklärte Rakel. "Wir kriegen im Moment regelmäßige Spenden von der Kathedrale an.. medizinischen Dingen. Also, dann mache ich mich nun auf den Weg, ja?" fragte er. Rakel nickte und sagte "Ich begleite Euch nach unten." "Danke sehr. Und das nächste mal.. machen wir vielleicht eine kleine Führung?" fragte der Pater. "Gern. Auch wenn es nicht so viel zu sehen gibt, wie ihr vielleicht erwartet." sagte Rakel. "Ich erwarte gar nichts." meinte der Pater und hob einen Mundwinkel. Rakel öffnete die Tür. "Und seid vorsichtig mit dieser Einladung." meinte sie schmunzelnd. "Auf Wiedersehen, ich melde mich spätestens, wenn ich wieder da bin." er winkte ein wenig, ehe er kehrt machte. Schwertkampftraining Erst zur achten Stunde sollte das angesetzte Schwertkampftraining stattfinden, wie Rakel nach einem Blick auf das schwarze Brett feststellte. Als die Stunde herangekommen war, fanden sich Berath und Meister Kerris Grünwald ein und schließlich auch Meister Branwick. "Schon aufgewärmt?" fragte Berath Rakel. "Nein. Ich lauf ungern mit dem Arm." meinte Rakel, halb in der Erwartung einer Antwort, dass sie ja mit den Beinen laufen könne. Aber Berath sagte "Dann wirst du heute wohl nur zuschauen müssen... mit dem Arm kannst du kein Schwert schwingen.". "Wir werden sehen." meinte Rakel. Als Meister Branwick dazu kam, fragte er nach der Begrüßung "Wie geht den Verletzten?". "Soweit gut." sagte Kerris und Rakel erzählte "Pater Bearnard war vorhin hier. Es heilt. Ich soll den Arm kurzzeitig vorsichtig wieder bewegen.". "Pater Bearnard? Muss man den kennen?" fragte der Meister. "Muss man nicht, nein." meinte Rakel etwas irritiert. Berath erzählte "Hatte mal einen kleinen Trainingskampf mit dem Herrn... hatte interessante Techniken auf Lager.". "Mit dem Pater?" fragte Rakel irritiert, was Berath bestätigte. Kerris erzählte "Hatten wir in dieser Turmruine getroffen, der sogenannten Zuflucht.". "Naja, kommt nun auf euch an, wenn ihr euch in der Lage fühlt ein Schwert zu führen, dann können wir loslegen." meinte der Pater. "Mit der linken Hand kann ich das." sagte Rakel, zog das Schwert und schwang es probeweise. "Bist du nicht so oder so Linkshänderin?" fragte Berath, was Rakel bejahte. Ein Mann näherte sich von hinten Sheridan und den Schülern. Meister Branwick sagte "Hrrmm... da wir beide Hände für die Techniken benötigen, ist das nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft.". Rakel meinte belustigt "Wir hätten auch zu Hause bleiben und gewisse Leute in gewissen Säcken lassen können.". Berath, der ja als einziger unverletzt geblieben war, sagte "Wir hätten auch vorsichtiger sein können.". Rakel verschränkte den linken Arm halbherzig mit dem Dreieckstuch, was albern aussah und auch nicht gut hielt. "Hätte, können, wenn... irrelevant." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd und Kerris schaute an ihm vorbei zu dem Neuankömmling. "Guten Abend" begrüßte sie diesen. Die Person räusperte sich leise. Alle wendeten sich nun dem Gast zu und der Meister hob eine Braue. Zu den Schülern sagte dieser "Ehre dem König.", dann blickte er zum Meister und begrüßte diesen mit "Sheridan, mein alter Freund.". "Ist lange her..." sagte dieser und musterte den Fremden eingehend, welcher trocken sprach, ohne große Begeisterung, schon nahe zur Grenze der Unhöflichkeit. Rakel dachte sich ihre Teil, Berath murmelte leise und sarkastisch "Hach... wieder so ein wirklich sympathischer Kerl.". Besagter Kerl fragte den Meister "Dich stört es nicht, wenn ich zuschaue?". "Gerade nicht." bestätigte dieser nickend. Der Fremde blickte wie vom hohen Ross zu den Schülern herab, stellte sich aber nicht vor. Er hörte Sheridan zu und sah jeden einzelnen Schüler süffisant abschätzend an. Rakel hatte ihn nun bereits gefressen. "Aber ich wollte ohnehin vorschlagen, das wir das Training heute, verletzungsbedingt einfach lassen. Stattdessen, überlegte ich mir, das vielleicht ein kleiner Ausflug als Entschädigung für Eure Mühen nicht schlecht wäre." sagte Meister Branwick. Berath fragte, ob er sich umziehen dürfe, Kerris schlug vor, ein anderes Thema zu lehren und der Meister bremste sie mit "Gemach, Gemach...". "An was für einen Ausflug dachtet ihr, Meister?" fragte Rakel. "Einen Entspannungsausflug mit vielleicht Fachsimpeleien, wenn sich das ergibt. Ihr habt schließlich ganze Arbeit geleistet gegen diese... Bastarde." sagte dieser. "Städtisch oder ländlicher Art? Ich frage wegen der Kleiderwahl." erklärte Rakel und lächelte. "Bequem und widerstandsfähig." erklärte der Meister. "Den Feind sollte man immer Ehren... und nicht mit Schimpfnamen betitulieren." sagte Berath. "Du belehrst den Meister? Ich geh mich mal lieber umziehen." sagte Rakel und sah gerade noch, wie der Fremde die linke Augenbraue ein Stück in die Höhe zog, als er bei ihr mit seinen abschätzigen Blicken angekommen war und die zweite sich hob, als Sheridan das Wort 'Bastard' aussprach. Sie verschwand in die Schule und zog sich oben um. Die schwarze Lederrüstung mit den ornamentalen, aber auch schützenden Metallstreifen darauf, die ihr James geschenkt hatte. Als sie wieder herunter kam, sagte Kerris zu Rakel "Trag sowas aber nicht, wenn du unauffällig sein willst." Sie lächelte leicht. "Das Weiß ist recht auffällig.". Rakel bejahte und nickte eifrig. "Elias, willst du mitkommen?" fragte der Meister den Fremden, der offenbar Elias hieß. Er klang dabei reserviert, aber nicht unfreundlich. "Ich werde mitkommen, natürlich. Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen." erwiderte dieser. Rakel wendete sich Kerris zu und berichtete "Ich war beim Friseur und habe mich nach Färbemittel erkundigt.". "Und?" fragte die Meisterin. "Nun. Es gibt solche, die sich schneller wieder raus waschen, und länger haltendes. Allerdings wächst das Haar. Und am Scheitel würde es nach einer Weile immer golden leuchten. Der Meister fragte "Ihr habt alle Pferde, oder müssen wir welche anmieten?". Kerris hatte ihr Pferd dort untergestellt, Berath ebenfalls und Rakel sagte "Ich besitze keines. 'Mein' Pferd im Stall gehört Euch, Meister.". "Dann leihen wir uns eben die restlichen benötigten Pferde." meinte der Herr Elias. "Dann ist ja alles klar. Gehen wir mal zum Stall hinüber, satteln die Pferde, und dann geht's los." sagte Meister Branwick munter. "Aber vielleicht möchtest du uns noch vorstellen, Sheirdan?" fragte Kerris. "Kerris, Elias wird sich schon selbst vorstellen, wenn er denkt, dass es an der Zeit ist. Vermute ich mal so, wie ich ihn einschätze.". "Nun gut, dann ist er für uns halt Elias. Und ich werde nicht auf 'he du' antworten." sagte Kerris. Berath holte noch schnell ein Schwert. Elias sprach Rakel routiniert an: "Mädchen, wie ist Euer Name? Auf die Ansprache drehte Rakel leicht unwillig den Kopf zu Elias. "Mein Name ist Rakel." sagte sie. Elias sah auch zu den beiden anderen Schülern. "Ich darf mich Euch vorstellen? Meister Elias für Euch.". "Dies ist mein Mitschüler Berath Dunkelblick." stellte Rakel Berath vor. "Und das Frau Meisterin Kerris Grünwald.". Kerris stellte sich zeitgleich selbst vor, während Berath einen gekonnten Kratzfuß vor Elias machte, was Rakel nicht in den Sinn kam. "Meisterin Grünwald? Ich hörte noch nie was von Euch." sagte Elias und Kerris zuckte mit den Achseln. ""Ihr seid schon länger Angestellte der Kampfkunstschule?" fragte er weiter, während Kerris erklärte "Lehrerin für Fernkampf und Überleben hier. Den Rest besprecht mit Sheridan.". Rakel meinte "Seit .. mmmh.... Anfang des Jahres oder so?", was Kerris mit "So ungefähr, ja." bestätigte. Elias runzelte die Stirn und ließ alles weitere im Raum stehen."So, habt ihr euch etwas beschnüffelt?" fragte Meister Branwick schmunzelnd. Kerris verdrehte etwas die Augen, sie schien ebenfalls keine allzu hohe Meinung des "Meister Elias" zu haben. Sie gingen zum Stall, Meister Branwick führte Bessie mit heraus und brachte sie zu Rakel, die strahlte. "Sie hat dich vermutlich schon vermisst." meinte er schmunzelnd und Rakel erzählte "Ich komme ab und an in den Stall und rede mit ihr." Sie strich ihr über die "Nase" stieg dann ebenfalls auf. Sie ritten gemächlich durch die Gassen und schließlich zum Tor hinaus und durch den Wald, bis sie zu einem Fluss kamen. Kerris fragte Berath und Rakel nach ihren Hausaufgaben, sie hatten Tarnkappen nach ihrer Anleitung basteln sollen, in die man verschiedene Pflanzen stecken konnte. "Aye, meine Hausaufgaben sind fertig." sagte Berath und Rakel meinte "Es war nicht ganz einfach, mit einer Hand. Aber es ist fertig, wenn auch kein Kunstwerk." "Erwarte ich eh nicht. Ist ja der erste Versuch." sagte die Meisterin freundlich. "Ich sehe mir beide dann nach der Rückkehr an.". Schließlich saßen sie am Fluss ab und banden die Pferde an Sträucher. Meister Branwick ließ sein Pferd frei laufen, dachte sich wohl, es würde bestimmt nicht weg laufen. "Also? Was gibt es hier, dass es einen Ausflug wert ist?" fragte Berath. "Dich, Rakel, Kerris, Elias und mich." sagte Sheridan. "Nichts zu lernen? Nur ein Ausflug ohne bestimmtes Ziel?" fragte Berath. "Du bist heute ganz schön ehrgeizig Berath. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir eine kleine Wette abschließen?" fragte der Meister. Berath nickte. "Du machst ein Trainingskämpfchen gegen Elias und wir anderen wetten darauf, wer von euch beiden das gewinnt. Die Sieger aus Kampf und Wette teilen sich dann den Gewinn. Wobei der Sieger im Kampf die Hälfte des Einsatzes bekommt.". Sie einigten sich auf Nahkampf und nach einigem hin und her lagen beide schließlich auf dem Boden und erwürgten sich gegenseitig beinahe. Es endete unentschieden und Rakels gesetztes Goldstück - auf den mysteriösen Elias - gesetzt um das Gold für die Reise nach Uldum aufzubringen, war dahin. Eine zweite Behandlung Der Meister machte Feuer und Berath begann etwas zu kochen, was der Meister auspackte. Rakel bekam davon aber nicht viel mit, weil Meister Branwick zu ihr sah und sagte "Zeig mal deinen Arm her... wenn ich endlich mal die Gelegenheit habe danach zu sehen...". "Hat der Pater gerade frisch verbunden. Aber gut." sagte Rakel und zog die Handschuhe aus und öffnete die Schnallen ihrer Rüstung, die sie über ihren Kopf Zog und auch vorsichtig neben sich legte. Dann rollt sie den Ärmel ihres Hemdes bis unter die Achseln herauf und sah zum Meister. Dieser nickte etwas und machte sich daran, den Verband abzuwickeln. Rakel hielt still und sagte "Es nässt noch leicht, aber ist schon besser geworden.". Ihr Meister betrachtete die Wunde genauestens. "Nässt noch immer?!" fragte er überrascht. "Entweder du hast eine schlechte Wundheilung oder.... oha.." er schlug sich geräuschvoll an die Stirn. Rakel schaute besorgt. "Ich vergaß, dass ich seit mittlerweile zweieinhalb Jahrzehnten keine normale Wundheilung mehr miterleben musste." der Meister grinste etwas. "Berath, hast du noch das kleine Töpfchen das Thia dir unrechtmäßig überlassen hat?" fragte der Meister. "Aye, habe es Rakel schon angeboten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." sagte dieser. "Hrrrmm..." machte er Meister, "Ich sag's mal so Rakel. Deine Heilung ist normal, meine allerdings schon lange nicht mehr.". "Ich wollte nicht einfach irgendwas ohne meisterlichen Beschluss anwenden." erklärte Rakel. Meister Branwick griff in seine Westentasche und holte ein kleines Töpfchen hervor, welches er aufschraubte. Ein herber Kräutergeruch stieg kurz darauf auf. Rakel schnupperte. "Das ist ein kleines Wundermittelchen Rakel, wird schon viele Jahre verwendet, aber nur in einem sehr erlauchten Kreis.". Er nahm etwas von der Salbe auf seine, von den Handschuhen befreiten Finger und trug eine hauchdünne Schicht davon zunächst rund um Rakels Verwundung herum auf. "Na da bin ich mal gespannt." meinte diese. Ihre Haut wurde warm, kurz sogar heiß, aber das Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder. Dafür war die Rötung um die Wundränder nun verschwunden. Sheridan betrachtete die komplett abgeklungene Entzündung auf Rakels Arm und schmunzelte etwas, dann hielt er Rakel das kleine Töpfchen hin. "Und nun tupfe dir eine ganz dünne Schicht davon direkt in deine Wunde.". Rakel tat wie ihr geheißen und tupfte sich eine hauchdünne Schicht auf die Wunde. Es wurde heiß und kalt, ihre Wundränder zogen sich zusammen und bildeten einen Schorf auf den bisher nässenden Bereichen der Wunde. Es schien so, als würde die Verletzung in nur wenigen Minuten Fortschritte wie in einer Woche machen. Rakel verzog das Gesicht, das Abendessen, das um die beiden herum munter von statten ging, hatte sie verpasst, aber durch die Behandlung hatte sie auch gerade keinen Hunger. "Was ist denn das nur für ein heftiges Zeug?" fragte Rakel. "Der Volksmund nennt es Trollbalsam. Aber es sind keine Trolle drin." erklärte der Meister und grinste. "Mh, na, das wäre doch mal was sinnvolles für den Alchemie-Unterricht." warf Kerris ein. "Ich kenne es aber seid etlichen Jahren unter den Namen 'Mitternacht'. Es ist ein halbmagisches, halbalchemistisches Zeug und die Herstellung ist sehr kostspielig." erklärte der Meister. "Harmpf" sagte Rakel. "Aber man braucht nicht viel davon für eine spürbare Wirkung. Eine oberflächliche Wunde heilt in wenigen Minuten, eine tiefe Hautwunde über Nacht, eine Muskelverletzung innerhalb von drei Tagen und ein einfacher Knochenbruch... braucht damit nur noch eine Woche. Allerdings sind Knochenbrüche damit behandelt ..." er wiegte den Kopf "... nicht unbedingt stabil in der Heilung, es kann nur eine Notfallheilung sein, die dann später nochmals magisch verbessert werden muss.". "Man sollte aufmerksam sein, wie man das verwendet, denn die Haut braucht ein Jahr Schonzeit, bevor man den Balsam wieder dort verwenden sollte. Es sei denn natürlich, dir sind lederartige Vernarbungen egal." Rakel nickte aufmerksam und fragte "Soll ich den Verband wieder darum machen?". "Ja, wickel' ihn drum." meinte ihr Meister nickend und griff sich nun eine der von Berath zubereiteten Krabben. "Rakels Wunde ist schon gut verheilt, wäre es da dann nicht besser gewesen, der Natur ihren Lauf zu lassen?" fragte Kerris, er antwortete "Kerris, warum sollte sie weiter leiden, wenn's auch einfacher geht?" und Kerris schaut Sheridan verwirrt an. "Leiden? Sah eigentlich ganz gut aus, aber wenn es noch so sehr geschmerzt hat..." Kerris zuckte mit den Achseln. Rakel sagte nichts. Sie hatte gedacht, es wäre sozusagen eine Belohnung für ihren Einsatz bei der Rettung von Anette, bei dem sie nebenbei Meister Branwick mit gerettet hatten. Eine traurige Nachricht Nach einer Weile sagte Rakel "Meister Branwick?". "Ja?" "Ich war bei einer Versammlung von Leuten, die nach Uldum reisen wollen. Und wollte um Erlaubnis bitten, diese begleiten zu dürfen.". "Naja, wenn du das möchtest." sagte er schulterzuckend. Berath fragte "Allein? Uldum ist doch ewig weit weg, oder nicht?". Rakel sagte "Natürlich mit diesen Archäologen." Meister Branwick fragte "Die Frage ist nur, warum du ausgerechnet dort hin willst.". "Das ist einfach." meinte Rakel und erklärte "Meister Febrosi schwärmte beim letzten Mal von der Wüste und den Oasen dort. Vielleicht ...". Ihr Meister seufzte schwer. "Rakel, wir sollten mal miteinander sprechen, hab's schon zu lange vor mich hergeschoben.". Er stand auf und klemmte sich seinen Hut unter den Arm. Rakel nickte leicht und folgte ihm ein Stück fort, an einen Bach, der in den Fluss mündete. "Bitte setz' dich Rakel.". Er seufzte erneut und griff in seine Brusttasche, kurz darauf holte er ein kleines Stoffbündel hervor, welches er vor Rakels Füße legte. Rakel schaute unbehaglich auf das Bündel. "Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass vermutlich etwas schlimmes passiert ist, Rakel. Du weißt ja, dass wir schon lange den Kontakt zu Meister Febrosi verloren haben.". Er sprach ruhig. Rakel saß erstarrt da. Der Meister verzog gequält wirkend das Gesicht und Rakel nahm das Bündel behutsam auf. "Unsere Späher haben sich zu dem letzten Ort begeben, welchen er aufsuchen sollte.". Rakel sah blass und noch kleiner aus als sonst. "Er sollte in Uldum die Ruinen etwas näher untersuchen. Und ist nach unseren Nachforschungen dem Schattenhammer zu nahe gekommen damit. Was du dort in Händen hältst, ist alles, was wir von ihm gefunden haben, ich selbst war bis vor kurzem dort, um auf eigene Faust die Lage zu sondieren." Rakel schluckte und nickte leicht. Dann öffnete sie das Bündel. Es enthielt einen Dolchgriff, den sie wiedererkannte, und eine metallische Plakette. Rakel holte beides hervor, es war schwarz vor Ruß, der ihre Finger bestäubte. Der Meister seufzte und sagte "Laut den Aussagen eines Zeugen, wurde er von einem schwarzen Großdrachen entdeckt, welcher in angegriffen hatte.". Rakel strich über den eingravierten Schriftzug auf der Plakette. "Schattenschritt" stand dort. "Wir haben leider nichts weiter gefunden von ihm. Aber 'Schattenschritt', das war sein Name in der Organisation, in der er arbeitete, und Feuer wiederum eröffnet auch einen Blick auf den magisch eingebrachten Namen 'James Febrosi'." "Magisch eingebracht?" fragte Rakel, die alles nur noch wie durch Watten mitbekam. "Leg die Plakette in die Glut, dann wirst du den Namen auf der Rückseite sehen." sagte der Meister. Er seufzte und fasste zusammen "Es tut mir leid, Rakel, es sieht alles danach aus als wäre er gefallen.". Rakel nickte leicht. Sie sagte mit trockener Stimme und sich zwischendurch räuspernd "Weiß man, wann?" "Vermutlich vor drei Wochen." war die Antwort. Rakel spürte in sich hinein. Sie fühlte sich an wie tot. Heulen müsste sie doch jetzt. Schreien, toben. Irgendwas. "Darf ich die Sachen behalten?" fragte sie schließlich und sah vermutlich ziemlich elend aus. Ihr Meister seufzte erneut und nickte leicht mit einem Blick auf Rakel, dem man deutlich ansah, dass er diese Nachricht nur ungern verkündet hatte. Rakel kniete sich an das Ufer und wusch die Gegenstände gründlich in dem Bach. Langsam wurde ihr dabei klar, dass das vielleicht James Asche gewesen war, die sie da abgewaschen hatte und sie schämte sich. Aber nun ar es zu spät. Sie trocknete die Gegenstände mit einem Tuch und steckte sie ein. "Kann ich etwas für dich tun Rakel?" fragte er. "Da sein." meinte Rakel leise. "Aber erstmal muss ich das alleine wirklich begriffen, glaube ich.". Ihr Meister seufzte schwer und sah sie an. "Ihr könnt doch nichts dazu, Meister." tröstete sie ihn schließlich. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber nun ja, ich hätte ihn auch bitten können in der Schule zu bleiben, allerdings denke ich nicht das dass erfolgreich gewesen wäre.". "Nein, das denke ich auch." meinte Rakel und setzte hinzu "Er hat gesagt, ich muss meine Entscheidung unabhängig von ihm treffen, denn wenn es ihn erwischen würde, dann müsste ich den Rest des Lebens damit leben. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass das so früh..." sie brach ab, als sie merkte, dass sie nun vielleicht doch kommen würden, die Tränen. Sie ging zu dem Busch und band Bessie los. "Ich bringe Bessie nachher in den Stall zurück, in Ordnung?" fragte sie mit schmaler Stimme. Sheridan nickte leicht. "Gute Nacht, Meister." sagte sie leise. "Mach das. Gute Nacht Rakel.". Bessie stupste Rakel mit den Nüstern, als würde sie spüren, dass mit ihrer Reiterin etwas nicht stimmen. Rakel klopfte ihr sacht den Hals und stieg dann auf. Sie überließ im wesentlichen Bessie den Heimweg. Erst als sie den hohlen Klang des Stadttores hörte, zügelte sie Bessie. Eine Weile stand sie dort, schimpfend umrundeten sie andere Reisende. Schließlich wendete sie das Pferd und ritt wieder in den Wald, in eine andere Richtung. Sie wollte nicht in die Schule zurück. Nicht heute Nacht an dem Ort schlafen, wo sie so vieles mit James verband, wo sie so lange Monate auf ihn gewartet und immer und immer wieder gehofft hatte. Sie verbrachte die Nacht irgendwo auf einer kleinen Lichtung, dicht an den warmen Pferdeleib geschmiegt. Erst am nächsten Vormittag brachte sie Bessie in den Stall zurück, nahm ihr den Sattel ab und striegelte sie ausführlich und ordnete ihre Box, bis es wirklich nichts mehr zu tun gab, was sie davon abhalten könnte, zur Schule herüber zu gehen. Es war niemand zu sehen und Rakel ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer - zur Zeit war es das, Enai war fort und Tigili trieb sich sonst wo herum. Sie bürstete die schönen Ledersachen, die James ihr geschenkt hatte und hängt sie in ihren Schrank. Sie zögerte, schließlich zog sie die einfacheren, schlichten, schwarzen Ledersachen an, die Estrid ihr vor langer Zeit gekauft hatte. Das Dreieckstuch legte sie zur Wäsche und ging herunter, schnappte sich einen Wischlappen und begann die Schule zu putzen. Lange, gründlich und ausführlich, bis sie völlig erschöpft war und ihr rechter Arm schmerzte. (Sonntag, 05.06.2011) Akrobatikprüfung Vor der Prüfung musste Rakel eine Rolle rückwärts machen und sich so in den Handstand bringen, um zu zeigen, dass der Arm gesund genug wäre. Sie wurde etwas blass dabei, aber schließlich nahm sie der Meister dennoch mit in den Keller. Berath und Frau Grünwald schauten zu, teilweise auch diese Unsympath, "Meister" Elias. Rakel sprach ihn gar nicht an, der Titel 'Meister' stand ihren Meistern zu, nicht irgendwem. Rakel hatte sich vorher noch den Arm doppelt bandagiert und trug dann im Keller eine Kampfschienung aus Leder am rechten Arm, die der Meister ihr gegeben hatte. Berath führte kurz vor, was auf Rakel zu käme: In der Mitte rumstehen und Säcken ausweichen. "Muss er stehen bleiben?" fragte Rakel. "Er darf das Quadrat nicht verlassen Rakel." sagte ihr Meister. "Hochspringen ist erlaubt?" fragte Rakel weiter. "Ja. Alles erlaubt, Hauptsache du weichst aus.". Schließlich stellte sie sich selbst an den Platz, den Berath nach der Demonstration freigemacht hatte. "Ein Treffer bedeutet eine Note Abzug und einen Blauen Fleck, bei einem schweren Sack, können aber auch Knochenbrüche drin sein Rakel, also achte auf deine Umgebung, sei wachsam." sagte ihr Meister. "Es muss etwas von mir im Quadrat bleiben?" fragte Rakel spitzfindig. Der Meister grinste etwas auf Rakels Frage hin. "Sehr spitzfindig, gute Frage Rakel, das fragte bisher kein Schüler." er grinste und fuhr fort "Da die Hindernisse durch den ganzen Raum jagen und sich dort im Quadrat über kreuzen, reicht es absolut aus, wenn mindestens ein Körperteil von dir im Quadrat ist." Er grinste immer noch. "Das hätten deine Mitschüler durch ihre Fragen auch herausfinden können. Aber sie zogen es vor es sich selbst schwerer zu machen." Er zwinkerte und berath meinte "Haben es trotzdem geschafft.". "Schadet aber nicht, wenn man weiter denkt." sagte Frau Grünwald lächelnd. "Gut. Aber eine an das Gitter im Abfluss geknotete Haarsträhne reicht nicht, oder?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Nein, es muss schon ein Arm oder ein Bein sein.". "Noch ein Tipp, teil dir deine Kräfte ein, es geht nicht um Schönheitspreise." sagte der Meister und Rakel hatte noch eine letzte Frage: "Darf ich kleine Gewichte ablenken, wie man einen Schlag ablenken würde? Oder zählt das dann als Berührung?". Meister Elias seufzte ergeben ob der vielen Fragerei. "Zählt als Berührung." gab der Meister von sich und dann begann die Prüfung. Sheridan griff an einen Hebel und zerrte an diesem, kurz darauf hörte man, wie die Ketten des Seilzuges zu rasseln begannen und schon sauste ein kleiner 10-Kilo Sack aus der rechten Ecke vor Rakel auf sie zu, der sie wohl auf Hüfthöhe treffen würde. Rakel wich nach links aus, ließ den rechten Fuß artig stehen und schaute sich dabei nach weiteren Geschossen um. Sheridan hatte mittlerweile bereits einen weiteren Hebel gezogen und in Rakels Rücken machte sich auch schon, durch die Luft pfeifend, ein weiterer 10-Kilo Sack auf den Weg, er zielte auf Rakels Fersen. Rakel zog das Bein zu sich heran, so dass ihr Fuß am Rand des Quadrats in diesem blieb und machte sich bereit, sich wieder in die Mitte zu stellen, falls der Meister das zulassen würde. Dieser nickte anerkennend, diesmal zog er jedoch gleich zwei Hebel kurz hintereinander, als Rakel wieder in der Mitte stand, sausten auch schon ein 100-Kilo Monstrum von Sack frontal auf Rakel zu, ganz behäbig allerdings, etwas später startete ein sehr viel schnellerer 10-Kilo Sack, welcher auf ihre Schulter zielte. Rakel duckte sich, um den kleineren Sack passieren zu lassen, die Haare wehten hinterher. Dann stützte sie sich dieses mal nach rechts ab, auch wenn es den verletzten Arm belastete und schaute dabei umher. "Achtung Rakel, oft in der Untergrund im Kampf tückisch, und du hast auf einmal weniger Raum, bleib auf den Pfählen!" 'Welche Pfähle?' fragte sich Rakel, aber da zog der Meister auch schon an einer Kette, kurz darauf tat sich der Boden auf und vier flache, im Quadrat angeordnete Pfähle schossen gut zwei Meter in die Höhe. "Soll ich da rauf?" fragte Rakel und schaute hoch. "Allerdings." bestätigte der Meister und Berath nickte leicht schmunzelnd. Rakel rappelte sich auf und sprang hoch, erfasste den Rand und zog sich mit zusammengekniffenem Gesicht hoch. Schließlich stand sie oben. Sheridan hatte bereits als Rakel fast oben war einen weiteren Hebel gezogen, weshalb sie, kaum dass sie darauf stand, auch schon einen weiteren 50-Kilo schweren Sack auf sich zu rasen sah, welcher ihr wohl die Knie wegreißen würde und sie ziemlich unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Pflaster machen lassen könnte. Rakel sprang auf einen der anderen Pfähle, in eine Richtung, die nicht in der Flugbahn lag. Sie fand leicht schwankend darauf ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und guckte aufmerksam umher. Sheridan zog während dessen mit einem Ausdruck sardonischer Freude auf dem Gesicht an zwei weiteren Hebeln, die Folge war, dass nun direkt hintereinander aus allen Zimmerecken 10-Kilo schwere Säcke die Pfähle kreuzen würden. In Kopfhöhe, dann Fersenhöhe, Brusthöhe und letztlich Bauchhöhe. Rakel sprang zu dem Pfahl, der in Kopf und Brusthöhe überstrichen werden würde und kauerte sich auf diesem ganz klein zusammen. Ihr Meister nickte leicht und sah schmunzelnd zu Berath hinüber. Auc dieser nickte leicht. "Nicht immer ist der schwerste Weg auch der beste." sagte der Meister leise zu Berath und zwinkerte. Als es zweimal über Rakel hinweg gerauscht war, richtete sie sich wieder auf, sprungbereit. "Manchmal ist der Boden leider nicht sehr sicher, auf dem man im Kampf steht, Rakel." rief der Meister und zerrte an der Kette. Rakel sprang schon bei diesen Worten zu einem anderen Pfahl und grinste, als sie den Pfahl, auf dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte und den im diagonal gegenüberliegenden im Boden verschwinden sah. "Sagt, wieso kommen bei ihr nur Säckchen? Ich hatte Peitschen, Stolperdrähte und Säcke." fragte Berath. "Du bist auch größer, die Säckchen sind für sie Säcke, Großer.". "Und die Peitschen und Stolperdrähte, eh?" moserte Berath. "Jammer nich'" rief ihm Rakel zu. "Plötzlich freue ich mich ganz doll auf den letzten Prüfungsteil!" meinte Berath, den nämlich sollte er an des Meisters Stelle übernehmen. Rakel sah sich aufmerksam um. Sheridan zerrte erneut an einem Hebel, kurz daruf schwang tatsächlich eine Peitsche auf Rakel zu, welche direkt auf Rakels Pfahl zielte und sie vermutlich auf Oberkörperhöhe treffen würde und verdammt schnell war. Lediglich das zischen in der Luft kündigte diese Peitschenbewegung an. Elias schaute auf eine kleine Taschenuhr wohl gnomischer Machart, die er aus seiner Tasche zog und sagte "Sheridan", tippte sich verabschiedend an den Kopf und ging mit einem letzten Blick zu Rakel die Treppe hoch. Die Meisterin brummelte "Unhöflicher Kerl, da waren noch mehr Leute.". Rakel sprang zum anderen, verbliebenen Pfahl, allerdings nicht auf ihn, da sie die Peitsche nur hörte und nicht ortete, sondern gegen den Pfahl selbst, umschlang ihn mit Armen und Beinen, rutschte ein kleines Stück herunter, dann bremste das Leder, und sie klettert hinauf. "Ah... sehr gut." sagte Berath und klatschte leise. Sheridan zerrte erneut an der Kette und zeitgleich an einem zweiten Hebel, kaum berührte Rakel den anderen Pfahl, bemerkte sie, wie dieser vermehrt zu wackeln begann. Zusätzlich fiel ein Sack von der Decke direkt auf die Standfläche des Pfahls und riss diesen, kaum dass er ihn berührt hatte, in die Tiefe. Rakel stieß sich froschartig von dem wackelnden Pfahl ab und versuchte, den anderen zu erhaschen. Sie erwischte ihn auch gerade noch mit den oberen Fingergliedern seine Standfläche. Sie gab einen schmerzvollen Laut von sich, konnte sich aber drehen und mit den Beinen nun diesen Pfahl umschlingen. Kurz schüttelte sie die schmerzenden Finger, dann kletterte sie fix herauf. Kerris runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Sheridan nickte anerkennend und zerrte erneut an einem Hebel, als Rakel auf dem letzten verbliebenen Pfahl stand. Schon raste ein 100-Kilo Monstrum direkt auf ihre letzte Standfläche zu mit der Folge, dass der Pfahl gehörig knirschte und bedenklich heftig wackelte. Rakels Haare klebten ihr verschwitzt in der Stirn, aber sie wirkte nicht völlig außer Atem. Sie versuchte mit Körperbewegungen den Pfahl zu stabilisieren, indem sie sich seinem Schlingern entgegen bewegte. Der Meister nickte leicht, sagte dann aber "Manchmal muss man lieb gewonnene Kampfpositionen aber auch aufgeben Rakel." In diesem Moment verlor der Pfahl, auf dem Rakel stand, den Halt und raste in die Tiefe. Rakel stieß sich von dem Pfahl ab und landete in der Nähe des Quadrats. Zum Glück stand ein halber Fuß in diesem. Rasch trat sie ganz in das Quadrat. "Gut Rakel, sehr gut. Damit beginnt der letzte Teil der Prüfung." er warf Berath einen Kampfstab hin. Berath nahm den Stab und trat vor, wobei er den Stab im Kreis wirbeln ließ. Kerris legte den Kopf schief und der Meister verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete. Rakel fixierte Berath und fragte keck "Was ist meine Aufgabe? Ihm den Stecken abnehmen und ihn damit verprügeln?". "Bei einer Akrobatik-Prüfung wohl eher Ausweichen." sagte Kerris, nichts anderes hatte Rakel auch erwartet und der Meister bestätigte "Ausweichen.". Berath betrachtete sein Schwesterchen eingehend. Er nickte ihr kaum merklich zu und ließ dann das von ihm aus gesehen linke Ende des Stabes schräg auf ihren Halsansatz zu rasen. Kurz bevor der Stab sie berühren würde, drückte er seine rechte Hand nach vorn, so dass stattdessen die andere Seite auf die Höhe ihrer Hüfte zu sauste. Rakel duckte sich, als sie dann die Veränderung der Bewegung sah, warf sie sich zur Seite. Der Stab hätte sie sonst am Kopf erwischt. Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, bevor Berath wieder zuschlagen konnte. Berath drehte sich so schnell wie möglich zu ihr und ließ den Stab von oben direkt auf sie niedersausen. Rakel wich zur Seite aus, so dass sie am Rand des Quadrats stand und das Ding hoffentlich an ihr vorbei sausen würde. Berath ließ den Stab, als er den Boden berührte, schnell zur Seite jagen, um sie von den Füßen zu holen. "Nicht übel." murmelte Kerris und Sheridan nickte ihr zu und meinte "Beide.". Rakel sprang auf und unterdrückte mit purer Willensanstrengung, ihm dabei eine Ohrfeige zu geben. "Zwei Hiebe noch!" rief der Meister. Berath hob den Stab rasch wieder an und hieb ihn diesmal so schnell wie er konnte auf Rakels Hüfte zu, sein Blick blieb dabei absolut nüchtern und neutral. Rakel ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Wieder hieb Berath mit dem Stab schnell gerade herunter auf sie hinab. Rakel schnaufte und warf sich zur Seite, mit einer Hand das Siel festhaltend. Berath nickte zufrieden und trat dann mit dem Stab in der Hand zurück zum Meister, während Rakel sich aufrappelte. Kerris klatschte leicht in die Hände und ging hinauf, um Tee zu kochen. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie das mit Bravour besteht." meinte Berath. Rakel stand zittrig da und der Meister applaudierte ihr. "Sehr gut Rakel, glatte 1!". Der Kodex der Kampfkunstschule Rakel wusch sich erst einmal und kam dann im Kleid gewandet an den Tisch, sie unterhielten sich über vieles und Rakel erzählte Kerris, dass James höchstwahrscheinlich im Einsatz umgekommen war. "Magst Du Seija die nächsten Tage haben? Sie ist ein sehr gutes Kissen und es stört sie nicht, wenn man in ihr Fell weint.". Rakel lächelte, Seija war die Bärin der Meisterin. "Müsstest dann natürlich unten schlafen." fügte die Meisterin hinzu. Berath fragte "Hrm... wo wir gerade bei diesem unerfreulichen Thema sind: Wie steht es denn nun um Rakels Ahnenforschung?" "Was ist daran unerfreulich? Die Vergangenheit?" fragte Rakel. "Nun, du bist das immerhin Hand in Hand mit dem verstorbenen Meister angegangen.". Rakel nickte und erzählte "Eigentlich sollte meine Prüfung in einer Reise dahin bestehen, aber diese Pläne wurden schon aufgegeben, als gewisse ... Dinger ... ans Tageslicht kamen.". Nämlich, dass sie und James nun ein Paar gewesen waren, das wollte sie aber nicht aussprechen, weil sie nicht wusste, ob ihre Stimme darüber nicht brechen würde. Und sie wollte vermeiden, die anderen zu sehr mit ihrer Trauer zu belasten. "Ich wollte gern um Erlaubnis bitten, dorthin reisen zu können, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind." Berath brummte leise und nickte, während Rakel über ihren Tee pustete. ""Ich begleite dich dann natürlich... es ist gefährlich da oben." sagte Berath. "Mmh ... Silberwald hattest du gesagt? Solltest da nicht alleine hingehen." stimmte auch Kerris zu. "Wenn alles so läuft wie ich mir das vorstelle, werden die Schüler und ich ohnehin eine Reise nordwärts machen." sagte Meister Branwick. "Ich wüsste zu gern, ob es wirklich meine Eltern waren, die bei den deinen zu Gast waren, Berath." sagte Rakel. "Dann reisen wir also alle gemeinsam." meinte Berath und nickte leicht. "Nach den Prüfungen, so war zumindest die Planung, jetzt kommen ja nur noch die Kampfprüfungen." sagte der Meister. "Meister? Kam nach der Kampfprüfung nicht noch eine Überraschungsprüfung?" fragte Rakel, was dieser bejahte. Die Diskussion wandte sich dem Thema Kämpfer zu, schließlich fragte der Meister "Es ist eine philosophische Frage, was unterscheidet einen Krieger von einem Paladin oder einem Söldner oder gar einen Räuber? Was denkt ihr? Traut euch ruhig, keine Maulkörbe.". Sie diskutierten eine ganze Weile. Schließlich meinte der Meister "Doch wie Berath so richtig sagte, nicht die Moral ist das Schlüsselwort, sondern die Motive, ohne ein Motiv dem ein Krieger folgt, ist er sinnlos, oder nicht?". Sie redeten eine ganze Weile über die Motive und schließlich fragte der Meister "Dann aber, Kerris, stellt sich die Frage, WAS liegt dem Motiv zu Grunde? Wie kommt ein Kämpfer auf sein Motiv? Denkt ganz allgemein. Was ist all den vorhin genannten gemein? Denkt nicht über das nach was sie trennt, sondern über das in dem sie sich gleichen mögen.". Letztlich erklärte der Meister, was er meinte: "Es ist die Schule, durch die sie gingen, aus der sich ihre Motive und ihre Anschauung von der Welt speisen. Beim Banditen kann es die Schule des Lebens sein, bei einem Söldner kann es Armeedienst sein. Und bei wieder anderen sind es wirkliche Institutionen. Wie Orden, Kampfkollege oder aber Kampfkunstschulen." er schmunzelte. "Und wozu werden wir hier geschult?" fragte Rakel. "Deine Wahl am Ende, Rakel." meinte Kerris. "Sagt ihr es mir doch erst mal." forderte der Meister sie auf. "Ich lerne hier, weil ich besser werden will." sagte Berath, und Rakel sagte "Es ist unabhängig, von meiner Wahl, Frau Meisterin. Mir werden hier keine Weisheiten eingetrichtert. Ich kann und soll fragen stellen, bei fehlendem Wissen werde ich unterrichtet. Am Ende werde ich gut kämpfen können, aber auch noch eine ganze Reihe Dinge mehr. Mir kommt es vor als würde ich dazu erzogen, meinen Weg am Ende mit möglichst großer Freiheit bestimmen zu können. Und auch mit viel Wissen, denn die Freiheit der Wahl nutzt wenig, wenn man die Folgen nicht gut abschätzen kann." Beide sagten auch, dass sie hier einmal unterrichten wollen würden. "Irgendwann werden Berath und ich eine Reihe junger Schüler mit der Geschichte langweilen, wie wir hier zusammen als erste Schüler aufgenommen wurden." prophezeite Rakel. Der Meister sagte "Alles bisher richtig. Aber nun kommt der Knackpunkt dabei, ihr lerntet zwar bisher diverse Kampftechniken, oder aber auch alchemistiche und akrobatische Fähigkeiten, doch denkt ihr nicht auch, dass ihr euch früher oder später einem Motiv dieser Schule ergeben werdet?" Er lächelte etwas und nahm einen Schluck Tee zu sich. "Tja... was sind denn die Motive dieser Schule? So genau wissen wir das eigentlich gar nicht." meinte Berath. Kerris lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und Rakel sagte lieber nichts, bevor ihr was falsches dazu raus rutschen würde. "Da könnt ihr Großteils selbst drauf kommen. Meditiert ihr noch immer? Welchen Sinn dürfte das haben?" fragte der Meister. "Selbstkontrolle." sagte Berath. "Und Selbstreflexion." fügte Rakel hinzu, beidem stimmte der Meister zu. "Ihr tragt Uniformen als Schüler und solltet pünktlich und vorbereitet beim Unterricht sein, was denkt ihr, könnte da ein Schlagwort sein?". "Zuverlässigkeit." meinte Berath. "Disziplin" sagte Rakel und fügte hinzu "Und sich dem größeren Ganzen unter zu ordnen.". Kerris schaute zu den beiden Schülern und schnaufte leise. Anscheinend hielt sie beide nicht für sonderlich diszipliniert. "Disziplin." bestätigte der Meister. "Aber was unterscheidet die Disziplin welche ihr hier erlernt von der in der Armee?" fragte er weiter. "Wir lernen selbstständig zu denken, während Soldaten nur gedrillt werden?" meinte Berath. Es wurde ein wenig darüber diskutiert. Schließlich meinte der Meister: "Na ich will euch nicht weiter zappeln lassen. Denn es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr den Verhaltenskodex der Schule kennen lernt, schließlich schließt ihr bald die Kampfprüfungen ab, es ist an der Zeit dafür." Er tippte nacheinander seine Finger an und sah in die Runde. "Disziplin und Zusammenhalt! Selbstreflexion und der Drang zur Perfektion, ständig und immer bis zum Ende der eigenen Tage. Sauberkeit und Vernünftige Manieren. Und nicht zu vergessen der kompromisslose Wille zum Sieg. Und letztlich, erkenne das Wesen deines Gegners, bevor er das deine erkennt.". Acht Punkte also. "Was denkt ihr, weshalb ist die Selbstreflexion so wichtig und der Drang zur Perfektion?" fragte der Meister. "Nun, damit wir nicht mitten drin aufgeben?" meinte Berath. "Falsch." sagte der Meister. "Man muss seine Schwächen genau erkennen, oder das was man falsch gemacht hat, sonst kann man es nicht perfektionieren." meinte Rakel. "Man muss sich selber einschätzen können, um sich verbessern zu können." warf Kerris ein. Der Meister beobachtete alle am Tisch eingehend. "Ich würde noch weiter gehen. Wer sich seiner Selbst zu sicher ist, der stirbt." sagte er schließlich. "Was denkt ihr, weshalb sind Sauberkeit und Manieren so wichtig?" fragte er weiter. "Das gehört zur ganz allgemeinen Erziehung und hat auch mit der Achtung seiner selbst und der Menschen, mit denen man es zu tun hat, zu tun." meinte Rakel. "Selbstrespekt auch. Ihr wärt überrascht, wie aufbauend ein einfaches Bad sein kann, wenn man tagelang durch die Wildnis gestreift ist." sagte Kerris. "Ihr habt recht. Aber es gibt noch andere, praktische Gründe." meint der Meister. "Respekt vor anderen öffnet Türen, die einem Unhold ewig verschlossen bleiben." sagte er. "Man kann sonst nur in bestimmten Kreisen verkehren." meinte Rakel. "Gute Manieren können jedem und jeder von euch die Türen der hohen Gesellschaft öffnen." "Sauberkeit, hat auch ganz praktische Hintergründe." sagte er. "Die Ausrüstung und Waffen in gutem Zustand zu halten?" vermutete Rakel. "Richtig. Wobei wir auch beim Respekt und dem manierlichen Umgang mit den eigenen Waffen wären. Aber es gibt noch weitere Effekte. Saubere Menschen sind ein angenehmerer Umgang als solche die aus jeder Pore stinken.". "Gesundheit" warf Kerris ein. "Außerdem, richtig Kerris, Gesundheit. Das ist der wesentlichste Punkt dabei. Wenn ihr von oben bis unten voller Dreck seid, seid ihr anfälliger für Krankheiten. Aber nicht zuletzt könnt ihr euch auch schwere Vergiftungen zuziehen wenn ihr so schmutzig ihr seid dann verletzt werdet." "Was euch nicht davon abhalten sollte, Schlamm als Tarnung zu nutzen, wenn nötig." setzte Kerris hinzu. "Nächster Punkt, Kompromissloser Wille zum Sieg, was bedeutet das eurer Meinung nach?". "Das Missionsziel zu erreichen." sagte Rakel, sich an ein Gespräch mit dem Meister erinnernd. "Wir lassen uns nicht mit einem Unentschieden abspeisen?" meinte Rakel. "Sieg. Egal mit welchen Methoden." sagte Kerris. "Drei verschiedene Versionen." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Das Missionsziel könnte auch bei einem vorgegebenem Rückzug oder so erreicht worden sein. Man sollte da genau abwägen, denke ich." meint Rakel. "Mal eine Frage, wenn ihr vor einer unlösbaren Aufgabe steht und seht das ihr den Kampf nicht gewinnen könnt, was werdet ihr unter dieser Vorgabe des unbedingten Sieges tun?" fragte der Meister. "Schummeln?" fragte Berath. "Einen anderen Weg suchen?" schlug Rakel vor. "Joa Rakel." meinte der Meister und wiegte den Kopf. Kerris zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte "Unlösbar heißt für mich, es gibt keine Lösung, auch nicht mit Schummeln oder anderen Methoden. In dem Fall Rückzug und sehen, was zu retten ist.". "Das bedeutet: Ein Rückzug ist niemals eine Flucht, sondern nur der Anlauf zum nächsten Schlag." meinte Meister Branwick. "Kennt ihr Mastiffs?" fragte der Meister, und Kerris holte diesen sabbernden und erwiesener Maßen als Wachhund völlig nutzlosen Boris herbei. "Er lässt nicht los, was er einmal in den Fängen hat, und wenn er doch dazu gezwungen wird, dann nimmt er die Spur des Blutes von seinem Gegner auf, um ihm endgültig den Rest zu geben. Diesen Starrsinn, eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, erwarte ich auch von euch. Kompromisslos, wie ein Raubtier. Und es gibt KEINE Unlösbaren Aufgaben, sondern nur unpassende Mittel. Womit wir wieder beim 'selbständigen Denken' wären. Und deshalb ist auch der letzte Punkt dieser Vorgaben so wichtig: 'Erkenne das Wesen deines Gegners, bevor er deines erkennt'. Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen?" fragte der Meister. "Es hilft, das richtige Mittel zu erkennen. Wenn er mich vorher durchschaut, ist es dafür zu spät." sagte Rakel. "Richtig Rakel." der Meister nickte. "Setzt einen scharfen Verstand voraus." sagte Berath. "Und Beobachtungsgabe." erklärte der Meister. "Ihr werdet erkennen, ob ein Gegner nun ein geübter Kämpfer ist, oder aber ein absoluter Laie und das schon allein an seinen Bewegungen, seinem Körperbau, seiner Mimik. Aber damit habt ihr noch nicht seine Schwächen durchschaut und wirklich JEDER hat Schwächen. Doch wichtig dabei ist, ihr dürft immer nur das Mittel wählen, das zum Erfolg führt. Und der Respekt vor euch selbst und eurer eigenen Waffe verbietet es euch, eine Waffe zu ziehen, bevor dies nicht absolut notwendig wird.". Kerris schaute zu Berath hinüber und dieser senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte und schwieg. "Und wenn man sie zieht, sollte man bereit sein, sie einzusetzen, mmh?" meinte Rakel. "Wer eine Waffe zieht, muss bereit sein, sowohl zu töten als auch zu sterben." der Meister nickte in Rakels Richtung. "Deshalb beobachtet man seinen Gegner, sondiert ihn. Erkennt ihn und seine Art des Kämpfens und DANN schlägt man zu!". "Und denkt daran, ihr werdet hier zu Waffen geformt. Wie hast du das gesagt, Rakel?" fragte Kerris. Rakel schaute zu ihr. "Was habe ich wie gesagt?" fragte sie. "Dass dein Körper selber eine Waffe ist..irgendwas in der Art." "Ah ja. Der Körper und der Verstand." sagte Rakel. "Was eine noch größere Verantwortung ist." meinte Kerris. "Es liegt absolut keine Ehre darin einen aufgebrachten Bauern mit einem Schwert niederzustrecken, wenn er nicht einmal in der Lage ist seine Mistgabel ordentlich im Kampf einzusetzen. Und Ehre, die persönliche Ehre ist für jeden Kämpfer egal welcher Art immer ein zentraler Angelpunkt. Wir definieren uns über unsere Fähigkeiten, während andere sich über das Licht, die glitzernden Goldmünzen oder aber Liebschaften definieren. Doch wir SIND der Kampf, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das. Denkt ihr ihr könnt diesen Weg mitgehen?" er schaute fragend in die Runde. Berath nickte ernst. Kerris runzelte die Stirn. Sheridan schmunzelte etwas, als er Kerris Blick sah. "Hm...ach. warum nicht. Solange die Gegner es wert sind." meinte die Meisterin und grinste. "Aber ich denke wir sollten uns selbst darüber nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Schon allein um für unsere Schwächen empfänglich zu bleiben." warf Rakel ein. "Darum auch immer Selbstreflexion und Streben nach Perfektion Rakel. Das ist nicht umsonst der erste Punkt dieser 'Regeln'. Aber genug davon. Ihr wisst nun genügend denke ich." sagte Sheridan. Kerris zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute zu Sheridan. "Nicht wirklich. Aber behalte deine Geheimnisse fürs Erste. Früher oder später finden wir sie eh raus." meinte Kerris. "Vielleicht, und wenn dieser Tag kommt, dann werdet ihr alle klarer sehen." sagte der Meister. Es war spät geworden, und die Runde löste sich langsam auf. (Sonntag, 19.06.2011) Begegnung mit dem Hauptmann Rikkard wich panisch einem rasenden Elekk aus und schimpfte leise vor sich hin, als Rakel ihm begegnete. "Guten Abend." begrüßte sie ihn. Er wandte sich erstaunt um und sagte "oh Ihr seid das". Er begrüßte sie formvollendet und fragte "ein Abendspaziergang?". Rakel nickte und pfiff. Nach einer Weile kam Bernd, ihr nicht mehr ganz so kleines Bärchen, herbei gelaufen. Sie kamen ins Plaudern über den Unterricht damals, über Bernd und schließlich auf das Thema Schule. Rakel erzählte "Wir haben einen gewissen Meistermangel. Ich müsste zwar wohl erst Meister Branwick fragen, aber stündet ihr vielleicht einmal wieder für eine Unterrichtsstunde zur Verfügung?“ "Hm sicher, warum nicht." meinte der Hauptmann. Rakel lächelte erfreut. "Mangel? Sind es noch weniger geworden?" fragte er. "Nun... wieviele waren es denn letztes Mal?" fragte Rakel vorsichtig zurück. "Keine Ahnung... wenige.". Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Meister Febrosi ist allem Anschein nach verstorben. Meister Branwick hat so viel zu tun, dass er kaum Zeit für die Schule hat - bleibt nur Meister Grünwald im Moment." berichtete Rakel weiter. "Febrosi? klingt unbekannt." meinte er. Rakel hrrrmmmte meisterlich. Schließlich sagte der Hauptmann "Wie auch immer... im Moment hab ich Zeit für sowas. Ich bin nur nicht sicher was ich noch zu erzählen habe." Rakel wunderte sich. Er fuhr fort "Oder besser... was ihr jungen Leute auch hören wollt.". Das Gespräch wendete sich dem Grund der Abwesenheit des Hauptmanns zu. Er war zum Wachdienst in Westfall gewesen und erzählte recht bitter davon, dass er dort gegen hungrige Bauern eingesetzt worden wäre, statt gegen Soldaten. "Einfach eine miese Arbeit." fasste er zusammen. "Das ist wohl schwerer. Befehl ist Befehl, aber man versteht die Not der Leute?" fragte Rakel verständnisvoll. "Man kann vor allem nichts machen was sich wie ein Sieg anfühlt und was nicht irgendeine Mörderbande genauso machen könnte." sagte der Hauptmann. "Wir sind Soldaten und Soldaten kämpfen gegen Soldaten." stellte er fest und nickte bekräftigend. "Und nun?" fragte Rakel. Er antwortete "Nun haben wir genug Geld, um nicht zu hungern, während wir was besseres suchen." "Wir?" fragte Rakel. "Ich und meine Jungs." war die Antwort. "Für was sucht ihr denn einen der Ahnung hat? Oder zumindest so tut..." fragte der Hauptmann. "Naja... Im Grunde haben wir auch einen gewissen Mangel an Schülern." meinte Rakel seufzend. "Aber ich brauche dringend Unterricht im Umgang mit Dolchen. Nicht, dass ich nicht jeden Tag üben würde, aber es fehlen einfach noch ... nun .. weiterer Unterricht." erklärte sie. "Also Dolche... naja. Nicht so meins, nur zum Essen. Da hat mein Sohn vermutlich mehr Ahnung als ich... passiert auch mal.". "Gehört Euer Sohn zu Euren 'Jungs'?" fragte Rakel. Rikkard nickte und erklärte "Mein Feldwebel. Kann natürlich sein dass du schon besser bist als er... würd mich nicht wundern." Rikkard lachte. "Vermutlich nicht." meinte Rakel. "Und wenn euch Schüler fehlen solltet ihr vielleicht Stidings... Stipendien verteilen." schlug er vor. Was sollte Rakel dazu sagen? Sowas in der Art bekam sie ja, aber Außenstehende ging das sicher nichts an. Schließlich sagte sie "Aber das käme ja auf einen Versuch an. Falls 'ihr' gerade eine neue Aufgabe sucht, vielleicht könnte man ihn um ein, zwei Unterrichtsstunden bitten?" "Na ich muss nicht bitten. Wir handeln das aus und ich geb' ihm einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung." "Klingt gut." fand Rakel. "Ich wüsste aber auch nicht, dass er gerade anderes zu tun hat... und ich sollte es wissen." meinte der Hauptmann. "Aber wenn er nicht mag... er sollte nur unterrichten, wenn es ihm passt. Viel an Bezahlung habe ich nicht anzubieten." meinte Rakel. "Willst du das selbst bezahlen oder wie? Privatunterricht? Dachte ihr sucht Lehrer für alle?" fragte Rikkard. Rakel wurde rot. "Naja... äh. Falls sich noch wer außer mir für Dolchunterricht interessiert, sicherlich. Der verstorbene Meister war leider mein Lehrer in dieser Kunst." sagte sie leise. "Achso, aye so'rum wird ein Schuh d'raus." nickte er. Rakel fuhr fort "Aber ich bin nicht befugt, für die Schule zu sprechen. Aber ich werde die Meister fragen." "Woran ist er denn gestorben? Doch hoffentlich nicht in 'nem Messerkampf?" fragte er. Rakel schluckte und sagte "Nein. Offenbar hat ihn ein Drache verbrannt." "Das ist... aye da kommt man mit 'nem Dolch nicht weit." gab der Hauptmann zu. "Ich werd' ihn mal fragen ob er sich das denn zutraut und ihm einschärfen sich auch zu benehmen." versprach der Hauptmann. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen und verabschiedeten sich schließlich voneinander. Rakel ging mit dem guten Gefühl nach Hause, dass es nun vielleicht bald mit ihren Dolchkünsten weiter gehen würde.